


Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek huffed, "Stiles what are you doing in the closet?"<br/>"Trying to find the door to Narnia," Stiles snarks.<br/>"Are you going to come out anytime soon?" Derek sighs, he's not fooled by Stiles' weak attempt at subterfuge.<br/>Stiles snorts, "I hate to break it to you big guy but I think everyone figured out I was gay years ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got an idea for this after watching the beach episode of Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you guys like it! :D

      Derek looked down at his phone again. Still nothing. His frown deepened, where the hell was Stiles? Ever since they had all come together as one pack the lanky human had never missed a meeting. So his absence was surprising to say the least. As was the lack of communication. No one knew where he was or had heard from him since early afternoon, not even Scott.

      A quiet Stiles was unnatural and all together unsettling. The Alpha couldn’t say when the incessant rambling became relaxing instead of annoying. It was something about Stiles that got under his skin unnoticed, growing like kudzu until it overwhelmed and was impossible to remove.

      Looking out the bay window of the remodeled Hale house lightning flashes across the sky followed by booming thunder a half a beat later. The scent of wet earth and rain permeated the air. The rest of the Pack was cuddling on the gigantic sofa watching a movie.Resident Evil maybe, he wasn’t really paying enough attention to figure out which one though.

      Derek looked down at the empty seat next to him on the loveseat. In the beginning Stiles was the only one brave enough to sit next to ‘The Big Scary Alpha’ and over time it became habit. Glancing down at his phone yet again a cold shiver of unease ran down his spine. Hating the feeling of being left out Stiles was at every training session and meeting, even exhausted, injured, and sick with pneumonia Derek could count on his presence. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

      Silently he gritted his teeth waiting for the movie to be over and for everyone to leave so he could look for Stiles. Closing his eyes Derek focused on breathing in and out slowly trying to relieve the tension in his body. Stiles was fine, he had to be. Because the thought of him not being okay was too painful to contemplate. He repeated the mantra silently in his head in a never ending loop, StilesisfineStilesisfineStilesisfine. It really didn’t help all that well. Distantly he started to focus on the storm outside that was getting worse.

      After what felt like an eternity the movie ended and the Pack shuffled out the door with hugs and pinched faces full of worry. They could tell how worried he was about their absent friend. Though none of them seemed to be as troubled about it as the Alpha. Maybe it was because he was more aware of Stiles than everyone else. The way Derek felt about the high schooler was hardly a secret, in fact it seemed the only one who didn’t know about his crush was the boy in question. Derek honestly couldn’t figure out if it was because Stiles was ignorant to anything that involved himself or if he was just indifferent.

      Foregoing his car for his own supernatural speed Derek ran through the rain and made it to the Stilinski house in record time. The Sheriff’s cruiser was gone and the house was dark. If he couldn’t have heard Stiles’ heartbeat in his room he would have thought the house empty. Dread spiked through him, Stiles’ heart was beating as fast as a rabbits.

      Derek was jumping through Stiles’ bedroom window before he knew what was happening. Inside the scent of the boy’s fear was sour and overwhelming.

      “Stiles?” Derek called out.

      “Nobody’s home, go away please,” Stiles muffled voice came from the closet. A faint light peaks through the crack under the door.

      Derek huffed, “Stiles what are you doing in the closet?”

      “Trying to find the door to Narnia,” Stiles snarks.

      “Are you going to come out anytime soon?” Derek sighs, he’s not fooled by Stiles weak attempt at subterfuge.

      Stiles snorts, “Hate to break it to you big guy but I think everyone figured out I was gay years ago.”

      Derek groans, weak, “You know what I meant, quit joking around Stiles and come out.”

      “I’m dead serious Sourwolf,” Stiles deadpans.

      “Fine then I’m coming in,” Derek wrenches open the small closet door. His eyebrows raise in surprise at the sight of Stiles wrapped tightly in a big quilt with only his face poking out. The white light of the storm lantern making the teenager look even more pale than usual.

      Stiles frowns up at him indignantly, “What the hell Derek! Close the damn door.”

      “No, not until you tell me what is going on,” he growls irritated.

      A crack of lightning lights up the room as thunder sounds. Stiles lets out a terrified whimper as he huddles even further under the quilt. Derek stood frozen with shock.

      Stiles was afraid of thunder and lightning? In all of the years he had known the teenager Derek had never seen Stiles afraid. He had seen Stiles face off with werewolves, hunters, kanimas, and any number of other monsters without ever showing how afraid he was. The teenager seemed fearless against an Alpha Pack armed with only a bat. Not blood, the dark, or even the threat of imminent death stopped him. Like he forgot that he could get hurt. Stiles was an immovable force.

      Frowning Derek crouched down next to Stiles, “Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?”

      “Nobody knows, so it’s not like I didn’t tell you specifically,” Stiles huddles in closer sitting on Derek’s lap the Alpha as he wraps his arms around the teenager.

      Derek doesn’t think that he will ever get over being surprised at how Stiles can see right through him without even looking at him.

      “Why not?”

      Stiles snorts as he peeks out of the quilt up at him, “Yeah, because it’s totally normal for an eighteen year to be afraid of thunder and lightning. So I can be mocked? No thanks, I get enough of that being the token human as it is. I don’t need to add fuel to the fire.”

      Derek let out a growl at the thought of people mocking Stiles, “Who?”

      Stiles just shakes his head, “Nope, I’m not a snitch and it really isn’t worth it. Seriously just forget I said anything.”

      Derek sighed wearily, “ _Stiles_.”

      “ _Derek_ ,” the teenager imitates him.

      Absentmindedly Derek runs his hand through Stiles’ spiky brown hair trying to comfort both himself and the teenager.

      Stiles leans into the touch letting out a small purring sound. The kid was like a freaking cat sometimes. “So why did you stop by?”

      Derek sighs, “Because I was worried about you.”

      Stiles forehead wrinkles in apparent confusion, “Why?”

      The Alpha’s body tenses, crap. Okay so his crush hasn’t been a secret but its not like he’s actually gotten around to telling Stiles either. Fear of rejection and all that bullshit.  

      Stiles notices his apprehension, “Derek?”

      Derek let out the breath he’d been holding in. No time like the present right? Stiles golden brown eyes widen as Derek cups the human’s face with both of his hands. Leaning forward slow enough so that Stiles can pull away until he is kissing the teenager. Stiles lets out a small gasp against his lips before fisting his hands in Derek’s hair and pulling him closer. Derek lets out a groan, after daydreaming and thinking about this for so long he is finally kissing Stiles and it is amazing. Stiles tastes like the peanut butter and banana sandwich he had for lunch.

      Eventually out of breath Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’, “Because I like you and I care about you.”

      Stiles smiles up at him from under his eyelashes, “Took you long enough Sourwolf.”

      Derek smiles back at him and then looks out the window, “Storms stopped, think we can get out of the closet now?”

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek in for another kiss, “Sure thing big guy.”


End file.
